Merry Christmas Darling
by zebraboymom
Summary: Liv and Elliot spend the holidays together for the first time ever.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas Darling

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: I've known them for 12 years, but they don't belong to me.

Author Notes: Some major E/O fluff for the season. Hope it makes your dreams come true.

Olivia turned off of Madison Avenue onto 47th and strolled down to Rockefeller Center. She wanted to see the tree and watch the skaters. All her shopping was done and she couldn't wait for the Department Party tomorrow. She and Elliot had been getting along so well lately. It was like the days when they first worked together. There was energy between them again. They finished each other's sentences, talked with their eyes and flirted mercilessly with each other again. She loved this Elliot. He was so much fun to work with. Even though what they did was really hard at times, he made it bearable. She knew a romantic relationship was never going to happen, but she had her friend back and that was enough. Well, it had to be enough. She didn't have a choice in that one.

It had been a hard year for her. First she lost Glady's baby and then she lost Calvin. She had planned a big Christmas with the little boy and had to take some things back to the store that she had already purchased for him. It hurt to think that the only gift she would have under the tree would be from Simon in Florida. Once he and his family moved, she found herself alone again on holidays. Oh suck it up Benson, you've lived this way most of your life. You should be used to it by now. She went back to thinking about Elliot and a smile reemerged on her face. She stood looking out at the skaters in front of the tree and knew she just had to get closer. It was getting dark and the lights looked even better in the darkening sky. It seemed like there were millions of them in every color. She stepped up and paid for a pair of skates. Quickly putting them on, she skated around the huge rink and came to a stop right under the tree. She leaned on the wall in front of the fountain and looked up at it with a huge smile on her face. It was mesmerizing. She never got tired of seeing it. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Penny for your thoughts, Benson."

She shivered when his breath hit her ear. She half turned in his arms to see a smiling Elliot looking down at her with bright blue eyes.

"El, what are you doing here?" She looked around for Kathy and the kids, but he seemed to be alone.

"Man, we are on the same wavelength all the times these days. I came to skate so I could get a look at the tree up close."

Olivia laughed. "Me too. Only I don't have the excuse of kids to bring." For a minute she turned sad. "I wanted to bring Calvin here so badly. Now I'll never get a chance."

"I'm sorry Liv, so sorry. It looks like both of us lost something this season."

"What are you talking about El?" He slipped his glove off and held up his left hand. It was empty, no ring. Olivia shook her head trying to clear her mind and start over. She blinked. "What?"

"I didn't want to tell you until it was final, but Kathy divorced me and is moving with her new man to Maryland. Can you believe it? I was so stupid Liv. Maureen had to tell me something was going on. I was clueless. It just never occurred to me that she would do something like that."

"She cheated on you? Oh, El, I'm sorry. What about the kids?"

"They all went up there to look at houses during the holidays. His folks live there so they are spending Christmas with them. I had them today for us to have our Christmas. That's why I took a personal day."

"I thought you were just doing last minute Christmas shopping like me. I had no idea, El. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know Liv. I guess I'm as bad as you are at admitting what's going on with me. It hit me today when I kissed them good-bye. I am really alone now. My kids are going to be 3 and ½ hours away. Well, the twins and Eli. Maureen and Kathleen are staying here and sharing an apartment, but I hardly see either of them as it is. So, I came here after Kathy picked them up because it always makes me happy. Then I looked up and saw this angel standing by the angel looking up at that tree and I thanked God that he gave me someone like you in my life. I am so glad to see you, Liv."

"Me too. I came here for the same reason. If I didn't know better I would swear Santa Claus was listening to me earlier."

"How so?"

"I asked for someone to spend the holidays with. Do you think we could do that, El?"

"I'd love to do that, Liv. How about we start with skating at Rockefeller Plaza?"

Olivia laughed. "What a great idea. You can always read my mind."

"Shall we?"

Elliot held out his hand and she shyly slipped hers into it. This was new. They didn't hold hands, but it felt right for the first time. They both realized it was really okay to touch and be touched by each other. They had always limited their contact in the past. She knew it had been a safe guard. They skated around the rink for over an hour talking and laughing together. Hand holding led to Elliot slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer as they skated in sink with each other. They discussed Fin and his new mystery woman, making guesses as to who they thought it was. They laughed at Munch and his holiday conspiracy theories. They had no idea how much time had passed until Liv heard her stomach rumble.

"Was that you?"

"Afraid so. I didn't eat lunch. I was shopping for tomorrow."

"Well, come on woman. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's call this our first date, okay?"

"A date?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Um, yeah. I'd like that El. It just feels weird, you know?"

"Yeah, but nice weird don't you think?"

He steered her off the ice and down onto the bench she pointed to that had her shoes. He knelt down in front of her and began untying her skates for her. She shivered when he put his hand on her calf and slipped her foot out of a skate. When he did the second skate she thought her heart was going to burst with the joy that simple task gave her. He grinned when he saw her knee length boots. He'd recognize them anywhere. The woman loved her shoes and he loved watching her wear them. He looked up at her and smiled. His dimples were so cute. She wanted to put a kiss right into one of them. Get hold of yourself Benson.

"How about the Rock Center Café? There's a great view of the tree and I love the food."

Elliot had retrieved his shoes and was sitting down beside her taking his skates off and putting them on. It felt so intimate. Olivia just sat there soaking it up. It took her a second to realize he was talking to her.

"Liv?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Where did you go just then? I said how about Rock Center Café?"

"I was just thinking. I love that place. It has a great view of the tree and the skaters."

"Yeah, like I said. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Better than okay."

Elliot stood up and held his hand out again. He hauled her up and then lifted the lapels of her coat and pulled the collar up around her ears. She smiled up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Can't let you get sick now can we?" He took her hand and held it to his chest for a second. "Let's go." He pulled her along through the crowd to the restaurant and after helping her off with her coat, he guided her to their table with his hand on the small of her back. That simple, intimate touch made her spirit soar. This was the best Christmas ever and Christmas Eve wasn't until tomorrow. Please, God, don't let me wake up if I am dreaming.

Elliot sat across from Liv and just took her in: Her scent, her hair, her gorgeous eyes. He couldn't take his own eyes off her. He had wanted the freedom to look at her like this for longer than he cared to admit. She sparkled. He honestly thought she sparkled.

"Let's save our gifts to each other and open them at your place after the party. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely okay with me." She smiled back at him and opened her menu.

Two hours later they finally left the restaurant, leaving a substantial tip for the waiter who had not complained at all when they monopolized his table all night. He wished them both a Merry Christmas and winked at Olivia. Were they that transparent? The walk back to her apartment was just as much fun as the rest of the evening. Elliot had her in tears most of the time with funny stories of his kids. He had slipped his arm around her shoulders holding her close to him as they walked side by side. A block before her apartment it started to snow. Could this night be anymore perfect? Elliot walked her up and stood at the door of her apartment shifting from one toe to the other. She smiled to herself. He always did that when he was thinking.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Liv. I had a wonderful time tonight and I am so looking forward to Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with you."

"Listen, why don't you pack a bag when you get home tonight with enough clothes for the weekend. We're both off for the rest of the weekend. Thank you seniority privileges. That will keep you from having to go back and forth to Queens. I mean, we did say we would spend the holiday together. Unless you'd rather not…" Her voiced trailed off as she suddenly got nervous.

"No, that's a great idea, Liv! I am so excited now. I was depressed thinking about rambling around that huge house alone. I wouldn't even have decorated if the kids hadn't been coming over today. Christmas suddenly got a whole lot better."

He smiled that huge grin he always gave her when he wanted something. She could feel her heart speeding up.

"I had a great time. Want me to pick you up and give you a ride in the morning? That way we could leave together after the party."

"Sure. That'd be great. I love the snow, but I wasn't looking forward to getting my pants all wet walking to work. Don't be late, okay?"

"Me? Late?"

"Yes, you late."

"Not when it means I get to see you first thing. Sweet dreams, Liv."

"You too, El."

He hesitated for a second and then surprised her by leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. It was soft and tender and full of promise. He pulled back and gave her a soft smile.

"Wow. Glad I did that."

"Me too."

"Night, Liv."

"Night, El."

"I'll call you when I get home."

Her face lit up. "I'll wait up until you do."

"Okay, I had fun tonight."

"Me too…El?"

"Yeah?"

"You really need to go now. We do have to be up early."

"Right. I'm just afraid to have it end. I'm afraid I'll wake up in the morning and discover I was dreaming all along."

She smiled. "Best dream I've ever had."

He turned to go, but suddenly turned back around and pulled her in for one last kiss. This one left her breathless. He pulled back and released her reluctantly.

"Best first date ever. See you tomorrow."

And then he was gone down the hall whistling some Christmas Carol.

Liv, closed the door and slid down to the floor. She put her fingers to her lips and grinned. Wow! Just…wow!


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas Darling

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Love them.

Author Notes: Time for the party and Christmas Eve fluffiness.

Olivia woke up before the alarm went off. She rolled over and reached once again to touch her lips. Elliot's lips had been right there just seven short hours ago. She stretched and hugged herself. Her whole life had changed in an instant yesterday. She lay there remembering everything about the night before. The side of Elliot she saw last night was so different in lots of ways from the cop he always had to be during the day. She really liked this smiley, touchy Elliot. In fact that same gorgeous man was on his way to get her as she lay daydreaming about him. She couldn't wait for him to see her in the new red cashmere sweater she bought for today and tonight. It was so soft. He wouldn't be able to keep himself from touching it. She laughed out loud at the thought. She jumped out of bed and threw herself in the shower. She wanted to look her very best today. The department party was later today and tonight she would be spending alone with Elliot in her apartment…all night. Sigh…

Elliot whistled happily as he took the elevator up to Liv's floor. He couldn't wait to see her today. He wore the blue dress shirt Maureen had given him for Christmas with the white tie. He had taken a lot of care with his grooming this morning. Trying to impress the lady, Stabler? You bet I am. He literally hopped off the elevator and rushed to her door, ringing the doorbell as fast as he could. He couldn't wait any longer to see her again. The woman he spent last night with excited him like no other. It was so amazing to be able to be this way with her knowing everything they had already experienced together. He had lain awake forever replaying the whole night in his head. He couldn't wait to kiss her again. Maybe he would do it as soon as she opened her door, then again, maybe not. He didn't want to scare her away.

Just as he was debating, the door opened and Liv stood smiling at him. Words failed him. She looked stunning. The sweater she had on looked so soft. Oh man was he in trouble.

"Olivia…you look…amazing."

"Thanks, so do you. Is that a new shirt?"

"Uh, yeah, Maureen got it for me." 

"She sure knows what looks good on you."

He swallowed hard. "You…uh…ready to go?"

"Yep. I hope we don't catch any new cases."

"Me either."

Olivia turned back into the apartment and got her coat. Elliot was right there to take it and hold it for her. He rested his hands on her shoulders once it was on. He hesitated for a second and then he reached in her collar and pulled her hair out for her. His hands lingered on the sides of her neck. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in.

"Have I told you how much I like your hair this length?"

"No, but I like it longer too."

He wrapped his arms around her neck from behind and she reached up to grab them with her hands. He hugged her to him before he released her.

"Let's go Benson or you're going to make me late for work."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." He laughed as he jumped on the waiting elevator almost making her miss it as the doors started closing. He reached for her just as she got there and yanked her into him. This time he wrapped her up in his arms and they rode down smiling as they looked into each other's eyes. Today was definitely going to be the second best day ever.

As they walked into the squad room the banter they had started in the elevator continued until they were both laughing. Fin looked up and a big grin spread across his face.

"You two look happy."

"Just have the Christmas Spirit, Fin. Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Back atcha, Baby Girl."

Munch arrived wearing a red Santa hat and carrying a tray of Dean and Deluca coffee cups along with a bag that smelled of fresh bagels. Olivia was on him kissing his cheek in an instant.

"Hey, what about me? I gave you a ride to work so you didn't have to walk in the snow. Don't I get anything?"

Olivia smiled and sidled up to him. She reached up and gave him a long, slow kiss on the cheek, reluctant to let go. Her hand slid slowly down his cheek and onto his chest before she dropped it back to her side. Elliot gasped.

Fin let out a long low whistle. "Dang, girl, I'll give you a ride if that's the thank you that accompanies it."

"You have a woman, Tutuola."

"So do you Stabler, last time I looked."

"Well, look again, Buddy." He held up his left hand.

"Dude, that's messed up. What happened?"

"She found somebody else, end of story."

"Hmm. I guess that means we will be seeing more displays of affection from you two?" He arched his eyebrows and smirked at them. Munch snickered as he opened the bag.

"Maybe." Elliot just smiled at Olivia not looking away when she blushed.

"Maybe what?" Cragen walked out of his office and into the conversation.

"Oh, nothing, Cap. Bagel?" Munch handed out his Christmas treat to everyone and they sat down to do their paperwork. Cragen wanted everything turned in before the end of the business day, so that they were caught up. He hoped no new case would show up and as a little Christmas miracle, there wasn't one. When the party started at 5:00 they were all done and ready to go.

"May I offer the lady an arm?" Elliot walked over to Liv and stuck out his arm.

"Aren't we all formal and such." She smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and covered it with her other hand. They all walked to the elevator riding up to the party. It was already in swing.

They got drinks and the five of them sat down at a table together.

"So, Fin. You promised we would meet your mystery woman at the party tonight. Where is she?"

Fin grinned and stood up. Without a word, he headed straight for Melinda and pulled her into his arms and onto the dance floor.

"I knew it! He's been volunteering to take all the lab work over or go and get the results ever since her divorce was final 6 months ago. I should have put two and two together."

"I'm shocked Munch, you always seem to be able to sniff out the conspiracies before they happen. Are you slipping old man?" Elliot grinned at him. Munch glowered back at him.

"Come on, Stabler, dance with me before there's blood shed."

"Gladly." Elliot pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her onto the dance floor. He couldn't wait to be close to her again.

Cragen just stared at them. "What's up with those two?"

Munch snorted. "Seems Stabler's old lady divorced him for another man. He's single again."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Can I have Benson when you make them switch partners?" 

"Shut up, Munch." Cragen watched as his "kids" danced around the floor. Elliot had Liv's hand drawn up tightly to his chest and his other hand around her waist holding her close. They were staring into each other's eyes with that dreamy look. Yep. Things were about to change in a big way. He couldn't be happier for them.

Around 8:00 Elliot started giving Liv the look. The let's go look. She smiled at him and ended her conversation with Melinda. Seems she and Fin would be spending the holiday together as well. She wished them the best and then whispered in Melinda's ear. Melinda looked surprised and then looked over at Elliot and grinned. She whispered something back to Olivia and they hugged.

"Let's go Stabler. My dogs are tired. You literally danced me into the ground tonight. Thank goodness you're giving me a ride. I'd never hoof it home."

"What was that with Melinda?"

"Oh, I was just filling her in on your new status."

"What did she say back to you?"

"She said, I meant **our** new status."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hugs were exchanged all around and when it came to Cragen he leaned in so only Elliot could hear. "Hurt her and I will make your life hell. Got it?"

"Got it Cap. You have to know I never would."

"I know that. Now take her "home" and stop making a spectacle of yourself." He grinned when Elliot looked back at him in shock.

"Merry Christmas, Liv."

"Merry Christmas, Don."

"Looks like it will be. I'm glad."

"Thanks Captain. That means a lot."

"If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you and Elliot, Liv. See you on Monday. Now get out of here you two."

"As soon as they got on the elevator and the doors closed, Elliot had her wrapped up in an embrace. She smiled up at him and he surprised her by kissing her deeply and thoroughly.

"What was that for?"

"Mistletoe." He pointed up. Sure enough, someone had put some hanging from the ceiling of the elevator.

"Wait. Is that where you and Fn disappeared to for half an hour?" 

Elliot just grinned and picked her up off her feet. "It was totally worth it."

Olivia laughed as they exited the elevator and headed for El's car.

It took them a bit to get to Liv's apartment. The holiday traffic was getting crazy and the snow that had been falling all day was starting to stick now that it was dark.

Liv plugged the tree in as soon as they got inside, opened the drapes so they could watch the snow and started the fire in the fireplace. She lit several candles, but didn't turn on the lights. It made the room so romantic. She couldn't believe she was about to spend Christmas Eve with Elliot. They grabbed some wine from the kitchen and snuggled up on the couch to look at the lights, the snow and the fire. Elliot stroked his hand through her hair and he was certain he could hear her purring.

"I hope we get snowed in for the whole weekend."

"Me too."

They both sighed at the same time and laughed.

"Tonight was fun."

"Yep. I'm so glad for Fin and Melinda. He's been alone for about as long as I have. Elliot, you don't know how much you being here means to me."

"I think I do." He took her wine glass and sat it on the coffee table with his. He cupped her cheeks and stared down into her eyes. "It means a lot to me too. I want to make another Christmas wish."

"I don't think you're allowed two Elliot." 

"Just hear me out first."

"I'm all ears."

He decided to go for broke.

"I want you Liv. I want to be with you. I want to explore this thing between us. I feel like I'm a teenager all over again. I just can't get enough of you. And this isn't a rebound or a one-time thing, or the holidays. I love you, Liv. I love you. Not as a partner, although I do love you that way too, but as the beautiful woman you are. I respect that woman more than anyone I have ever met. So, date me. Love me. Marry me some day."

Liv, blinked. Her eyes were filling up with tears. This is not what she expected the night to be like. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She couldn't speak. She just looked up into his eyes and nodded. That's when his lips slid over hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas Darling

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh...

Author Notes: Last chapter. It's Christmas Day with some surprising presents.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked down to find a warm, strong arm wrapped around her waist. Elliot's hand had found her warm skin under her pajamas and had settled on her stomach. She could feel his warm breath on her neck where he was snuggled up against her. She sighed and cuddled back into his embrace. His arm tightened around her instinctively in his sleep. So, this is what it's like to feel loved and protected. Once again she replayed the previous day and night. A tear of happiness slipped down her cheek. Elliot suddenly turned her in his arms and reached out to wipe the tear away.

He was worried when he felt her tremble. Was she regretting this? Elliot had awakened to the most wonderful sensation. Olivia's body curled into his. She was warm and soft and smelled like vanilla. Last night had been so amazing. He thought about the declarations he had made and how Olivia had been speechless. They had kissed and made out until Olivia finally yawned between kisses. He had teased her that he must be boring her. She responded by kissing him again and then dragging him up off the couch and into her bedroom. They had giggled like teenagers and crawled into bed together. It was not about sex last night. They just wanted to hold each other and revel in their newfound relationship. They were both just a little dizzy from the make out session and decided to slow things down and just get a good night's sleep. There was no way they were ready to go to the next level.

"Liv, honey, what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

Liv's eyes sparkled with more unshed tears.

"No, silly. These are happy tears. Do you have any idea what it's been like to spend this time with you?"

Elliot grinned at her and pulled her close. "I think I have an idea." He rolled Olivia over on her back leaning over and kissed her deeply. Just as he went in for another kiss his cell phone rang.

"Aaaaaagh! Not now!"

He rolled over to see Maureen's picture show up. He smiled, placed one more possessive kiss to Olivia's lips and answered it.

"Hey, Maur, I thought you'd be wrapped up in the gift exchange about now. No pun intended. How are the new grandparents? Do you like them?"

"They're fine Dad, but I wanted to call and check on you. I was thinking maybe I'd head back early since I drove my car. I don't want you to be alone Dad. Not at Christmas."

"Uh, Maur that won't be necessary. You stay and have a good time. Besides, I'm not alone."

"Okay Dad, dish."

"I'm uh…I'm with Olivia. At Olivia's…spending the weekend."

Elliot had to hold the phone at arms length as his daughter let out a scream.

Elliot could hear Maureen whispering to Kathleen. She snatched the phone from Maureen.

"All right, Dad!"

"Merry Christmas, Kat."

"Merry Christmas, Dad, and way to go."

Maureen took the phone back and he could visualize the two of them leaning in with the phone between them.

"Details Dad, details."

"Well, after your mom picked you up I was feeling sad, so I went to Rockefeller to skate and there she was. We skated and talked and had dinner and now we're spending the weekend together. That's about it."

"Wow, ice skating. I bet you guys held hands. How romantic. Has there been any kissing or hugging or…"

"Some things are none of your business ladies, but yes, I have kissed her."

Once more he had to hold the phone away from his ear as squealing in stereo assaulted him.

"Put Liv on."

"Girls, I don't think Liv wants to…"

Liv snatched the phone in one fluid motion.

"Hey girls. Merry Christmas."

"Hey, LIv, so you and Dad, huh?"

"Apparently so."

"We are so happy, Liv."

"Really?"

"Really. You and Dad belong together. All our lives we've seen how you took care of him, brought us to see him on his birthday, tried to keep him and Mom together. You're the best Olivia and uh…we wouldn't be opposed to you as a stepmom you know."

Elliot looked confused as Olivia's eyes filled up with tears again. She shook her head at him and smiled.

"Good tears?"

"Yes, good tears."

"Sorry LIv, but until the last two days, you've never let me see you cry much. I'm not good at reading you that way yet."

She smiled at him "We'll work on it. Now say good-bye to your daughters. I think we'll be taking them to dinner as soon as they get back."

"Bye girls, love you. Tell the twins and Eli I love them."

"Bye Dad. Oh, and uh, Dad? Don't do anything we wouldn't do." They both snickered on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if you find lumps of coal in both your stockings. Now get off the line. I'm busy attacking Liv." He smirked when he heard them both gasp and he hung up.

"Come here you." He grabbed Liv and started tickling her mercilessly. She giggled and tried to fight back. This led to an amazing wrestling match that ended in another make out session. Elliot finally released her.

"Wait a minute. It's Christmas Day! It's time for presents! Come on, Liv, get up and come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed, tossing her robe at her as they headed to the living room.

"Elliot, I never knew you were such a big kid when it came to Christmas."

"What can I say? I'm a giver." He rushed around opening the drapes. The city was a winter wonderland. He plugged the tree back in and turned on Liv's fireplace again. He pulled her down on the rug in front of the fire and handed her a small box from under the tree. It was wrapped in the most beautiful paper. Liv's eyes got huge as she opened it and found an expensive jeweler's box.

"El, what is this?" She swallowed hard. "This isn't…"

"No. At least not yet, but soon I hope. I mean, until Rockefeller Center I wasn't sure how you felt. Maybe Valentine's Day?" He gave her a cocky grin, but his eyes held hers and the look alone made her heart speed up. "Open it Liv. I hope you like it. I've been planning it ever since Kathy and I split."

Olivia opened the box and there on a beautiful gold chain was a tiny replica of a gold shield. It was Elliot's badge and number. She ran her finger over the number and looked at Elliot, once again in tears.

"Happy tears?"

She could only nod her head. He reached for the necklace. "May I?" Again just a nod, but her eyes never left his as she held it out to him. He kissed her fingers, slid around behind her, brushed her hair aside and placed the necklace around her neck. He kissed her softly at the nape and then caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I picked an extra long chain so you can wear it at work under your shirt over your heart. I hope it will remind you that I'm always there to protect you…and to love you."

Elliot reached inside his t-shirt and pulled out his Marine dog tags that he always wore. Hanging on the chain was another miniature badge with her numbers on it. "This way I have you there right over my heart as well."

"El, I don't know what to say. Who knew you could be so romantic?"

"Only with you, Liv. Only with you."

"El, last night you told me you loved me. I didn't say it back. I want to say it now."

She cupped his face in her hands and ran her eyes over every part of it. It was the face she knew better than anyone else's. She knew every wrinkle and scar and how he got them. She kissed him gently and then pulled back. This time Elliot's eyes were full of tears.

"Happy tears?"

"Yeah…" It was barely a hoarse whisper. His blue eyes were shining.

"I love you Elliot Stabler. You have been the man in my life for as long as I can even remember. I can't believe we are here now with each other, but it's a dream come true and I honestly thought it would never happen. I would have been willing to be your friend for the rest of my life though. I would have been happy with any part of yourself that you gave me."

"You have all of me, Liv. You've had all of me for a long time, I just didn't allow myself to believe you felt the same way."

Elliot took her in his arms and kissed her. He deepened the kiss and they fell back on the rug. He held her tenderly, brushed her hair out of her face and pulled back to look at her. He couldn't get enough of looking at her. He had always limited himself to his looks in the past, afraid that people would talk more about them than they already did. Now he could look at her as much as he wanted. His chest felt tight and his stomach was doing flips.

"Does this feel surreal in any way to you?"

"I know, right? We've done more touching in the last two days than we have in our entire partnership. It feels right though, El, so right. Now let me up. I have your present as well. I hesitated to give this to you, but now I know it's the right gift." Liv handed Elliot a flat box. He opened it and took out a picture frame. The picture was of him sitting at his desk with his chin in his hand and he had this smile on his face that he only reserved for Liv. He's obviously looking at her and doesn't think anyone sees. His look is full of affection and love.

"I'm looking at you doing work at your desk, aren't I? When did you take this?"

"I didn't. Munch did. He gave it to me on my birthday last year. He told me now you'd be there to watch over me at home too. I'm pretty sure he and Fun are on to us. They've been watching us for years. I…uh, keep it on my nightstand so that I can see you looking at me like that when I go to sleep and when I wake up. I put it away Christmas Eve on the chance that you might end up in my bed. I had another copy made and I was going to just give it to you and tell you I liked it because you weren't being a cop in it, but now, well, it means so much more to me." She wrapped her hands around the necklace and smiled the brightest smile he could ever remember seeing on her face.

"I love it, Liv. I love you."

"Love you too."

Ellliot pulled her into his arms and back down on the rug. His lips hovered over hers and he let out a sigh that made Liv's toes curl.

"Merry Christmas, Darling. I always wanted to use that word to describe you."

"Merry Christmas too…my darling."

**Authors Notes: Maybe a sequel on Valentine's Day. What do you think?**


End file.
